Sleep Over of the Button Pusher
by Angel Youkai
Summary: My little sister wrote this fic. i had nothing to do with it (except for the names, spell-checking, and formatting) she is a good writer for an 11-year-old. O ya, its about ... funny stuff


Me: this is my fanfic. It was random, I was hyper. I have captured 4 bishounen a locked them in a closet. My friend the button pusher will release them one by one...be afraid, be very afraid...  
  
The button pusher just had 4 espressos, to stay awake during a sleep over at her best friend's house, and was now walking into her friend's room. There right in the center of the wall right in front of her was a huge shinny button. She looked at it for about 10 minutes while her friend was preparing the munchies. She tried to resist the temptation to push the huge shinny button, but could not bare it any longer, so she pushed to button and out of the closet came: Hiei, short boy with very nice abs. She pushed the button again thinking maybe a clone of the Hiei would come out of the closet. Hiei was just standing there in this strange room with strange devices. The button pusher pushed the button again, and out of the closet came Inuyasha. The button pusher thought to herself, 'ew . Maybe if I push the button again, a better one will come out.'  
  
Hiei and Inuyasha start to fight to protect this strange girl who freed them, each thinking that the other would harm her. Unaware of this, the button pusher pushed to button again. Kurama walked out of the closet. The button pusher said to herself, 'much better. Okay one more time.' She pushed the button for the last time and out came Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha turned his back on Hiei, said, "Fuck this," and went after Sesshoumaru yelling "I'm gonna get you big brother!"  
  
Sesshoumaru stole Tetsusaiga from Inuyasha, slashed him in 2 pieces, and said "I've gotten you, my ugly, and your little dog demon side, too. Ha, ha, ha."  
  
The button pusher yelled, "FREEZE! Everybody clap your hands. How low can you go? Can you go down low? All the way to the floor? How low can you go?" Everyone started to do the cha-cha slide. Her friend walked through the door her arms full with 3 bags of chips, 2 bottles of Coke, and 6 espressos. Without looking up her friend set the munchies on the floor and turned around saying, "I'll be back with some sweet snow, and donuts."  
  
When she returned with the ice cream and donuts, she found her self being tackled by Hiei, who was yelling, " Sweet snow! Mine, all mine!" When he got his sweet snow, he ran into the corner eating large amounts at a time giving him a brain freeze. After about 5 large spoonfuls, he started running around the room holding his head, yelling, "Brain Freeze! Ahhhhhhhhhh! It burns, I mean freezes! Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Next she found herself in Sesshoumaru's arms, with him saying, " I love you. What's your name? This espresso's pretty good. Hay, you got any inarizushi?"  
  
Kurama says, "Inarizushi? Where? It's all mine."  
  
Kuwabara walks in. Button pusher says, "Ew. Someone farted."  
  
Hiei stands against the wall and says, "Kuwabara did it."  
  
Kuwabara says in reply, "What did you say about me shrimp?"  
  
"Nothing. You farted. What? You did."  
  
Button pusher's friend says, "Hey, knock it off you two."  
  
"But he started it," they said together.  
  
"No buts."  
  
"Oh, man." Says Kurama putting out his cigarette [butt].  
  
"Let's have a party! Who wants espresso?" says Button Pusher.  
  
"I do!" says Hiei, followed by everyone else.  
  
The espressos were handed out. When they were finished, Hiei and Kurama started dancing on the walls. First, a slow waltz, then head banging rock.  
  
When they finished dancing, Kurama and Sesshoumaru started to maul button pusher's friend saying, "We want our inarizushi." She told them she'd be right back with the inarizushi. When she returned with the inarizushi in hand, Sesshoumaru tackled her saying, "I love you even more! Please, tell me your name!"  
  
Button pusher's friend replied with, "My name is Angel."  
  
"Why does that name sound familiar?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"Will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
"Sure, you're cute enough to be my boyfriend."  
  
Meanwhile Hiei is running around in circles yelling, "I love espressos," and Kurama takes a medal slinky off of the dresser and goes to watch it walk down the stairs. When it got to the bottom, he went to go and get it. Waiting at the bottom was Angel's Chihuahua.  
  
It took the medal slinky in its mouth and started walking away with it. As Kurama runs down the stairs, he starts to yell at the dog, " Give me back friend, you mean, friend taker." Meanwhile, back upstairs, Button Pusher joined Hiei running around in circles yelling, " I love espressos." Then they started making out. (Don't ask how that happened, please.)  
  
Kurama and the "mean friend taker" were never seen again, and neither was that sweet adorable medal slinky.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... MAYBE... 


End file.
